Coded imaging techniques can be used to image targets using compressed data sets. An image may be modulated to obtain the compressed data sets using a binary mask for example. Varying numbers of coded measurements can be reconstructed to reproduce images of a scene with varying degrees of resolution
Previous proposals for modulation of light to achieve coding have included using an active micromirror array at an intermediate focus and changing the modulation pattern between measurements at a single pixel. Another proposed design attempts to achieve temporal super-resolution using randomized blocking patterns. Yet another proposed design includes use of an individual aperture corresponding to each spatial filtering function to attempt to achieve encoding diversity.